Loser Like Me
by Miss Hermione Granger 1995
Summary: What happens when a new Glee club is set up at McKinley? What happens when it's seven of the original New Directions that set it up? What happens when Quinn gets jealous of Rachel and Finn? What happens when Rachel is already married? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok, so I've been meaning to write a Glee fanfic for a while now, and this one has been playing around in my head for a few weeks now. If you like it, please review and I'll update with the chapter that is already written and ready to go up on the site (after I fix a few minor glitches!) Enjoy :) _**

* * *

><p><strong>Loser Like Me <strong>

Chapter One – McKinley's New Team

_Rachel Berry walked through the halls of her old high school. It was here that she found love, friendship and bravery. Now, she was back to help the new generation achieve what they deserve!_

* * *

><p>"Good morning class. My name is Ms Berry and I am your new drama teacher. As you know, drama has only been brought to the school this year, so some of you have probably never had any experience in the performing arts. But let me tell you, every single one of you has been a "drama-queen" at one stage in your life and you all have the potential to become a performer!" I looked down at the young students and noticed that some of them weren't even paying attention! It really was High School for me all over again. After ten minutes, every student was working in a group on a short drama that they would perform for everyone at the end of class. I assagined this project to see who was up to scratch and who needed help. When the bell rang, I realised that there were twelve people in the class that each reminded me of one of my old Glee Club buds: Tasha Davis was me in every element; Alex Harte was the double of Finn Hudson; Beth Corcoran was her biological mother, Quinn Fabray, in minature; Cory Roberts was just as bad-ass as Noah "Puck" Puckerman; Roxanne Williams had that gothic look about her but had a soft spot and reminded me so much of Tina Cohen-Chang; Adam Burke was wheelchair bound but was still confident like Artie Abrams; Matt Richards was an amazing dancer, even if he didn't want anyone to know, just like Mike Chang; Sarah Michaels, although not Latina, held the same spot as the bitchy Santana Lopez; Becca Blake was as blonde as Brittany Pierce; Justin Brown was one of the most popular boys in school, just like Sam Evans; James Walsh held the high position of fashion master like Kurt Hummel; Olivia Quinn was African-American and was pretty much a diva, and reminded me of my best friend Mercedes Jones. As I walked into the teacher's lounge, I wondered if the Glee Club was ever re-instated after Mr Schue left. My thoughts were interupted however when I saw who was sitting at the table beside the window!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Finn Hudson sat at his regular table in the teacher's lounge beside the window with another teacher (and his brother) Kurt Hummel. Finn was just after a very hard training session with the football team and at the moment was just trying to relax during his lunch break. Kurt was talking to him about a student, but Finn wasn't paying attention.<em>

* * *

><p>It was just a normal Monday: first day of the week, first day of the school year, first day of football. So why did something feel different? Kurt was rambling on about something or other, but I just couldn't keep my eyes off the door. For some reason, I knew something was going to happen. And I was right. The new teacher walked into the room, and I knew I had seen her somewhere before.<p>

"Rachel!" Kurt shouted. Rachel? Surely it was just a coincidence; there was no way that Rachel Berry, born-to-be Broadway star, was back at McKinley! Kurt stood up to welcome the young woman with dark brown wavy hair that flowed half way down her back. She was very beautiful. "Rachel, you remember my brother Finn of course," Kurt said with a wink.

"Finn, is it really you?" This person was definitely Rachel Berry, her smile said it all. I stood up and stared at her.

"Rachel _Berry_?" was all I could say. She nodded and smiled. I couldn't help the resistance to smile back. I walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest. We stood like that until we were interrupted by the bell. I walked out with her and Kurt.

"How are you?" Kurt asked.

"I've been good. Enough about me though, I never knew you were teaching here! Either of you! Kurt, I was only talking to you the other night! Did you just forget to leave out the fact that you were here at our old school?" I smiled to myself as I saw the same old Rachel standing on my left.

"Sorry Rach, I knew you'd react like this. But, I wanted it to be a surprise," Kurt said, smiling hopefully. Rachel hit him on the arm. "This is where I leave you Rachel, my office! See you later." He walked into the guidance counselor's office and Rachel and I continued to walk.

"So Finn, what subject do you teach?"

"I'm the football coach, with Puck," I answered.

"Puck? As in _Noah Puckerman_?" She stopped in the hall.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Is there anyone else that I should know about?"

"Quinn is Cheerio's coach, Santana teaches Spanish and Brittany has taken over the art department! So that's seven out of the original Glee Club that haven't left the school."

"Speaking of Glee, what ever happened to it?" I knew this question was coming.

"Well, let's put it this way: New Directions is now going in No Directions. The club was canceled when Mr Schue left and no one would sign up."

"Oh." We stopped outside the old choir room. "Do you have to get to class? Because I actually have a free period, and I think I'm just gonna spend it in here."

"I don't have a class! Maybe I could go in with you? I like to spend my free time in here, thinking about the memories." She smiled up at me for a second.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" We walked into the room together, laughing about everything! When we entered the room, Rachel circled the piano and started singing.

"_Something in the way you love me won't let me be  
>I don't want to be your prisoner so baby won't you set me free<br>Stop playin' with my heart  
>Finish what you start<br>When you make my love come down  
>If you want me let me know<br>Baby, let it show  
>Honey, don't you fool around"<em>

Oh, how I missed her voice. I smiled as I knew that she was waiting for me to join in – it was one of our old duets after all. So that's exactly what I did!

"_Don't try to resist me  
>Open your heart to me, baby<br>I hold the lock and you hold the key  
><em>_**"Open your heart to me, darlin'  
>I'll give you love if you, <strong>__you turn the key_..."

* * *

><p><em>Quinn Fabray was on her way outside, making a detour past the choir room. Ever since she became Cheerios Coach, she didn't have time for music. She heard people singing, and she knew that she recognised the voices (and the mash-up) from her time in Glee. She decided to take a peek in, and she wished she didn't!<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Something in your eyes is makin' such a fool of me"<br>__"Your making me, you're making such a fool of me"__  
><em>_**I see you on the street and you walk on by  
><strong>__You're on the street, I see you when you walk on by_..."

I heard the singing as I made my way towards the front doors that led to the football pitch. _I didn't know that Glee had started up again! _I turned around and headed for the choir room. What I saw in there, I didn't like. Finn Hudson was singing with the new teacher, who just so happened to be the one and only _Rachel Berry_! I thought about barging in and demanding an explanation, but then I remembered that we were no longer in high school, we were teachers. So I just casually walked in, disrupting their sweet reunion.

"Well done guys!" I started clapping, which made them stop singing. "I can't believe you still remember all the words! Especially you Finn; I didn't know you still sang!" So maybe I was a bit of a bitch to them, but who cares? Certainly not me!

"Uh, yeah, I still sing, occasionally. And that song was always one of my favourite mash-ups from Glee," Finn said staring at Rachel and smiling. How charming!

"I gotta go and get ready for my next class. I'll talk to you later Finn. It was nice seeing you again Quinn," piped up Rachel as she walked towards the door and disappeared.

"Well Finn, I have to admire your courage. Singing with Rachel, it must have brought back a lot of bad memories about her for you. I'm so happy you're over all that!" I said, circling him.

"What do you mean bad memories? I have _great_ memories with her, Quinn. Sure, we had our bad times but we always got passed it! I think I'm going to try and make it work this time. I'll see you around Quinn; I have to get to practice." And with that, he left. I needed to find out if anything was going on between _RuPaul_ and Finn! The only person who would know would be, well, Finn's only brother, Kurt!

* * *

><p><em>Kurt Hummel – openly gay, guidance counsellor, fashionista, singer – was sitting in his office on the first day of school. So far, three students had come to him for help. The next person to walk in he was not expecting!<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time to try<br>Defying gravity  
>I think I'll try<br>Defying gravity_..." I started humming the rest of the tune as I tidied my desk. There was a light knock on my office door and a blonde woman steeped inside.

"Hello Kurt," Quinn Fabray said as she walked towards my desk. _What could she possibly want?_

"Hi Quinn; what's up?"

"Have you seen that Rachel Berry is back?" She sat down in the chair in front of me.

"Yes, I have, she had lunch with me and Finn today."

"Oh really? So, is Finn dating Rachel again?" She asked this very casually, but I could sense the hint of jealousy in her voice.

"No Quinn, they're not. Finn is currently single and from what I've heard, Rachel is happily married with two children!" That shut her up. "Yeah, who would have thought that Rachel would be the first Glee member to get married?"

"Berry is _married_?"

"Yeah," I started laughing at her expression.

"Who's the husband?"

"I don't know, I don't talk to her about it."

"Were you not at the wedding?"

"Nope, apparently it was just a small gathering, his family and her dads, nothing much."

"You've never even bothered to _ask_ who she is married to?"

"No, and what's with all the questions about Rachel, Quinn?" I stared at the blonde, waiting for an answer.

"I just want to know my collegue better. I think I'm going to go now Kurt, I have Cherrio's practice." With that, she stood up and walked out the door. I sighed deeply and sat down; I was secretly delighted that she was gone, but secretly worried about her reactions. _What would she do to poor Rachel?_ Would she tell Puckerman? God I hope not!

* * *

><p><em>Noah Puckerman was sitting on the bleachers, looking over the new training plans that he and Finn had disscussed. The Cheerios were practicing and Quinn Fabray did not look happy. When the bell went for lunch, she started walking towards him.<em>

* * *

><p>The first day of school was never my favourite day! It meant new play tactics, new kids to teach and new problems to face. This day was no different! There I was sitting on the bleachers, watching the Cheerios practice and taking a look at Finn's revised training tactics, when one Quinn Fabray came marching over to me, and she didn't look too happy! <em>Shit! <em>Oh well, better get this over with.

"Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Nothing _Puckerman_!"

"Woah Fabray, take a chill pill. What did I do?"

"You didn't keep Berry away from Finn when you had the chance!"

"Wait, this is about my Jewish Princess Rachel? But she's, like, out of town!"

"She's back Puck, and she's teaching _here_!"

"Hold up Quinn, Rachel Berry is here, right now, in this school?"

"Yes, what part of that don't you understand?" I didn't answer; I stood up and ran towards the teacher's lounge. When I got there, I saw the familiar head of brown hair and tights (yes, she still wore tights!) sitting beside, none other, than Finn Hudson!

"Excuse me Noah," Kurt said, slightly pushing me to the side as he made his way over to sit on Finn's other side. I just stared; _why didn't Finn tell me that Rachel was back?_ This was gonna be one crazy year!

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, review? Five reviews for a continuation :)<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: A short chapter (I know, I want to hit myself so hard for how short it is) but its eventful! **_

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews and alerts! You guys are awesome :D So yeah, I'm not American (I'm Irish! Woo!) so if I have some of the ****slang and stuff wrong, please let me know! Thanks :) **_

_**Read on - **_

* * *

><p><strong>Loser Like Me<strong>

Chapter Two – Family Life

* * *

><p><em>Sam Evans walked in the door of his large house after being away from it for a whole month. He was greeted by the sound of a little girl singing and the smell of dinner. He walked into the kitchen and found his wife standing over the cooker and his son setting the table.<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey there," I said to my twelve-year-old son, Mike, who was getting the dining room ready for dinner.<p>

"Dad!" He dropped everything he was doing and ran towards me, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist. "I missed you!"

"Missed you too Squirt." I hugged him back; being away from your family for a month really made you appreciate them.

"You're home," my wife whispered as she walked towards me. Mike released me and went to get his sister. I pulled my wife in for a kiss. "I missed you the most!" I said into her shoulder.

"Never leave me again!"

"I won't Rachel, I promise." We stood in a tight embrace in our large kitchen for what seemed like forever.

"Daddy!" We jumped apart and I turned around to see my six-year-old girl, Alisha, running in from the living room with Mike coming in behind her to finish setting the table. I picked her up and swung her around. She squealed with delight. It was great to be back! After ten minutes of hugging and laughter, dinner was ready and we all sat down at the round table and started eating.

"So Rach how was your first day of work?"

* * *

><p><em>Rachel Berry never wanted to break her husband's heart. She had only done it once, when she wouldn't take his name when they got married, but she had made up for this by letting their children be Evans. She now feared that she was about to break his heart once more, but this time she knew there would be no way to fix it. <em>

* * *

><p>When Sam proposed, I told him that I could never be Rachel Evans. I don't know what it was that made me say it, but I did. So, when I fell pregnant with Mike, I promised him that he could be an Evans. I hated the look on Sam's face when I disappointed him, and after seeing how happy he was that evening, I dreaded the question that was yet to come.<p>

"So Rach how was your first day of work?" he asked when we were sitting at the dinner table with our two children, five-year-old Alisha and twelve-year-old Mike. _How was my first day of work? _Well, my first ever class completely ignored me, I met twelve students that are exactly like our old Glee club, I had lunch with Kurt and Finn, I shared a moment with Finn when we were singing in the choir room, I had a run-in with Quinn Fabray and, oh yeah, I couldn't get Finn out of my head all day! How was I meant to put all of that in one sentence?

"It was good!" Well done Rachel, well done!

"Did anything interesting happen?" Was he ever going to drop it?

"Well, Kurt is the guidance counselor, Quinn Fabray is Cheerio's coach, Brittany is in charge of the art department, Santana is the new Spanish teacher and Noah is the football coach, Glee club has been canceled and did I mention that Finn Hudson helps Noah with the football team? Funny right?" I faked a laugh and kept eating.

"Finn Hudson, has he come back to haunt us from the past?"

"What about Quinn huh? Or Santana? Or any of these guys?" My voice was starting to rise but I didn't care.

"What has Quinn got to do with this Rachel?" The kids were just staring at us; we never fight in front of them.

"Maybe the fact that she is your ex-girlfriend and the one that you were planning to marry!"

"And Finn isn't the same? Rachel, he never got over you! Can't you just face it?"

"Face what Sam? Face the fact that Finn is still in love with me? Or the fact that I don't love him? Because Sam, I love you! Not Finn Hudson! If I still loved Finn, why would I marry you?" I waited for his reply.

"Mike, take Alisha into the sitting room, watch a bit of t.v." His voice was calm, but he was staring at me with a look of hate. I watched as my two adorable children got up from their seats silently and walk out of the room without a word. "I don't know Rach. Maybe you felt that you _needed _to marry me in order to get over Finn."

"No Sam, it wasn't like that. Sure there was a time when I thought that Finn was the guy I was going to marry and have children with, but then I saw the real you. I saw you without Quinn or Santana. I saw you as the one who loves Avatar and who had a problem with wanting to be popular. I saw you as the sensitive guy that understands me. I saw _you _Sam, the real you. I love you so much, and that is never going to change." At this stage I was crying; I couldn't help myself, I was an emotional wreck! Sam stood up from his chair and walked over to me. He took my hand in his and pulled me up into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, I didn't know. I love you too and I want to die with you. Let's just forget about Finn and Quinn and the others. They're not important anymore."__

* * *

><p><em><strong>I promise the next chapter will be longer! And hopefully up soon! Please review :) Until next time...<br>**_


End file.
